


Falling

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank is in love with Connor. He really doesn't except to fall in love with Nines as well. Luckily,  they seem to love him right back.





	Falling

The first thing Hank wants to do as he sees him, is strangle the Android. He's halfway on his way to do doing so, as Connor puts his hand on his shoulder and stops him.

His friend gently reminds him that it's illegal to kill Androids now.  
He also tells him, that this isn't quite the same person, that attacked them some time ago.

Hank's mind has a hard time with that. He looks exactly the same and he is the same person. Except he's alive now, just like all of them. Just like Connor.

The RK900 holds out his hand and smiles at him.  
Hank forces himself to take it and shake it.  
“Uhm, I'm Hank.”  
“Nines. At least that’s what Connor calls me.”  
Hank grins slightly at that.

“I - I'm sorry for almost killing you”, Nines say a little awkwardly. Hank blinks.  
He could really do with a glass of whiskey right now.  
“This is so weird”, he mumbles under his breath.

They sit down together at one of Hank's favourite bistros.  
He's kind of glad Connor brought him here to meet the - to meet Nines.  
Hank would have probably had a heart attack had he met him at the precinct.  
Why both of the Androids still want to do police work is beyond him, but Hank isn't complaining about still having Connor as a partner.

Hank orders some food and shortly later is stared at by two androids while he is eating, instead of the regular one.  
Yep, definitely weird. 

“Can you guys please talk or at least not stare at me or something?”, he mumbles between bites.  
Nines nods.  
“Sure, Lieutenant.”  
Even his fucking voice is similar to Connor’s.

The Androids proceeds to talk about work of all things.  
Hank lets Connor talk to him and concentrates on finishing his meal.  
“It was nice to meet you, Lieutenant.”

The Android shakes his hand again and Hank is happy the weirdest lunch of his life is over. He hopes he won't have to do much with the other one at work.

Of course there's no such luck.  
The Android is assigned as a partner for some of his cases and even if they aren't working on a case together, he comes to talk to Hank to ask for advice or sometimes just to - hang out?

It's weird, because when he looks at Nines he thinks back to the Cyberlife tower and yet he acts nothing like the person he met there.

And if all of that wasn't enough, Nines starts touching him.  
The Android will hug him randomly, will touch his arms, let his fingers linger for longer than he should.  
He never tells him to stop and he really doesn't want to think about why. 

There comes a moment when Connor notices as well and he feels almost guilty.  
For all the things he wants Connor to be and for the way his thoughts sometimes drift to Nines as well.

But Connor doesn't seem jealous and he doesn't know what to make of it.  
He wonders if it means that Connor doesn't want the same thing as him. Or if it just means he's okay with what Hank would want.  
He gets his answer sooner than he expects.

They're all sitting together on his couch - because that's Hank's life now, apparently - and Nines turns off the television.

“I think I have a proposal”, he says, a little stiff.  
Hank raises his eyebrows.  
“Okay?”  
“I want to kiss you both”, the Android says and Hank almost chokes on his whiskey.

He can see Connor’s LED spinning yellow.  
Hank gives him a moment to catch up.  
Or maybe he needs a moment himself, he isn't quite sure.

Nines next to him tenses up a little bit.  
“I'm sorry if I made either of you uncomfortable”, he says.  
Hank reaches out to hold his hand.

“That's not -”  
“Why do you wanna kiss us?”, Connor asks, his LED still spinning yellow.  
Hank and Connor speak at the same time and Nines smiles.

“I like you both.”  
Connor’s LED is still spinning.  
“I think he means that's in the dating kind of way”, Hank supplies helpfully.  
Connor's mouth opens slowly.  
“Oh.”  
Hank chuckles. 

“So are you two opposed to the idea?”, Nines asks again, clearly a little nervous by now.  
Hank reaches out to hold Connor’s hand as well.  
He's so close to what he wants, he's not going to be a coward now.

“I think I like you both too”, he says.  
Hank swears, he can almost hear their thirium pumps beating a little faster.  
They both smile at him like he has given them their favorite Christmas gift.  
Hank doesn't feel like he deserves that kind of adoration, but he isn't going to push them away. He's done that enough in his life.

Nines lets go of his hand and instead cups Hank’s face in his hands.  
He looks into his eyes and Hank gives the Android a small nod of encouragement.  
Nines kisses him slowly.

At the same time, he can feel Connor’s hands moving over his arms.  
Nines let's go off him and switches places with Connor.  
Hank looks into his eyes, eyes he has come come to adore in the time they spent together.  
He kisses Connor tenderly. 

The Androids lips feel soft against his own and Hank buries one hand in his hair, pulling him closer.  
Hank deepens the kiss and he can hear Connor gasp.

He stops kissing him, to breathe for a moment.  
Nines is looking at them, a small smile on his face.

“I'm too old to do this on on the couch”, Hank mumbles.  
Connor and Nines get up at once and he follows them into the bedroom.

Hank lies down on the bed and Nines and Connor follow.  
Nines starts kissing him, while Connor opens his shirt button for button.  
The Android takes off the shirt of Hank and throws it to the ground.

They both look at Hank, smiling and he shifts a little uncomfortably.  
Nines traces the lines of his tattoo with his fingers, while Connor lets his hands wander over his arms and leans in to kiss him.  
Hank kisses him back eagerly.

They break apart. Connor turns to Nines and slowly starts opening his shirt as well. They two kiss and Hank can feel his cock pressing hard against his pants.

Connor takes the shirt of Nines and throws it in the same direction as Hank's.  
Nines does the same with Connor's. 

“Fuck. You're both so pretty”, Hank mumbles and grins a little, as Connor blushes. 

Nines takes off Hank's pants and underwear and let's them fall to the ground as well.  
Connor looks at him for a moment, before he leans down and whispers in Hank's ear.  
“You're very handsome as well.”

Connor wraps his hand around Hank's cock and starts pumping.  
Hank gaps.

He can see Nines taking off his pants and underwear as well and his breathing fastens.

“I wanna penetrante you”, Nines says and Hank almost chokes again.  
“Me too”, Connor adds.  
“Fuck. Knock yourselves out”, Hank mumbles weakly.

“You wanna go first?”, Connor asks Nines, in between kissing him.  
Hank isn't sure if he should find that so hot.  
Nines nods.

“Uhm, there's - there's lube in the bedside table”, he says.  
Nines gets out the tube and immediately starts preparing Hank, putting one finger into him.  
“Fuck”, he curses.

Connor leans down and puts the tip of his cock in between his lips, slowly licking around it. Hank moans.  
“Fuck, Connor.”

Connor looks into his eyes and keeps on licking.  
Nines puts in another finger, stretching him.  
“Just fuck me already, Nines”, he begs.

The Android grins at him, pulling his fingers out.  
He can see him putting lube on his dick, while Connor is still licking the tip of Hank's. 

Hank really wants this night to never end.  
Nines enters him slowly.  
He gives Hank a second to get used to the feeling, before he starts moving. 

Connor lets go off his cock for a moment to kiss him.  
Hank can taste himself on his lips. 

Nines fastens his pace and Hank gaps.  
Connor moves his lips over Hank's throat, sucking at the skin.

Hank is only pleasure anymore, the rest of the world seems far away.

“Hank”, Nines groans, on top of him.  
He buries his hand in his hair.  
“You're so pretty like this”, he mumbles.  
Nines comes inside him with a shudder.  
He moves outside of him and lets himself fall down onto the bed. 

Hank reaches out and tugs at Connor's cock. The Android gasps.  
Connor positions himself in between his legs and drifts into him.  
Hank looks into his eyes and smiles at him.  
Connor pounds into him fast and hard and Hank shudders underneath him. 

It doesn't take long for Connor to come inside him.  
The Android glides out of him, looking pleased and - tired?

He takes Hank’s cock back into his mouth, licking and moving.  
It doesn't take long for Hank to come right into his mouth.  
Connor swallows and smiles at him.

“Fuck. That was really something”, Hank mumbles tired,  
He reaches out to hold both their hands.  
The skin on their hands fade away to reveal the white plastic underneath. He can't share anything with them like this, but it still feels closer somehow.

Hank smiles, feeling content.  
“Love you both” he says and falls asleep shorty later.


End file.
